The two step PreBabel procedures
Day sixty-two -- The two step PreBabel procedures quote="Trailsend" However, having already stated a number of reasons why PB (proper) will fail to drop out of the mixing pot as Tienzen hopes, and why the various component ciphers are likely to produce more difficulties than they solve, ... it seems to me that the best way I have to prove my points is to simply let the project continue. /quote quote="Khagan" In what way do you feel that ... Are you aware that the "same" word in "different" languages often (usually) do not cover the same semantic space? This fundamental fact makes your suggestion that the above words are ciphers of "you" nonsensical... /quote If your concern is about "the same word in different languages," then it is the same question as Trailsend's -- the PB (proper) will fail to drop out of the mixing pot. I will discuss this issue later. The PreBabel process has two big steps. 1. PreBabelizing a language x -- this is done 100% internally in language x without any concern about the other languages, and it has two sub-steps. i. ciphering -- if "you" can do one million dances in the language x, its cipher "ouy" can do the same. ii. encoding -- before the ciphering, a word of language x is encoded with two of its own words. If a word "you" covers a very large semantic space in language x, then a single encoding cannot cover that huge space which must be covered with a few different encodings, such as, a. Semantic case 1 -- you = (word a, word b) b. Semantic case 2 -- you = (word x, word y) c. Semantic case 3 -- you = (word 1, word 2) d. etc. I did discuss this issue many times before and am doing it once more here. Among those cases, only the "core" case will be used for the encoding. I divided ws-sphere into two parts Vx = (Wx, Px). Wx is the set for words. Px is a "process" to construct phrases and sentences. I did not call Px "grammar" as Px includes semantic operations too. Thus, the Wx (you) will be encoded only for its "core" case, and it is followed with a PB ciphering. Any other semantic cases for "you" will be pushed into the Px. That is, people must learn those cases in the Px, and this is, in fact, always the way of language acts (PreBabel or not). Furthermore, the PreBabel process does not prohibit the "splitting" operation. If the semantic space for "you" is simply too huge for a single encoding, it can be split into two or more PB words. Of course, the issue of whether the PreBabel is a simplifying process or not arises. Yet, I don't believe that this "splitting" knife will be used in any big and extensive way for any language x. 2. Settling in the mixing pot, the emergence of the PreBabel (Proper) -- I will discuss this issue later. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info